viajes en el tiempo
by lobita1517
Summary: Una visita inesperada de sus versiones futuras el gremio se vera envuelto en un gran dilema que los llevara a elegir si construir el futuro como deberían o si deciden cambiar para bien o para mal ademas ellos tendrán de conocer a sus hijos y a otros mundos paralelos aparte de edolas que pasara como acabara esta nueva aventura del gremio mas fuerte de fiore
1. Chapter 1

ola chicos y chicas como anda, este fic es una segunda versión de otro que escribí, esto debido a que cometí un pequeño error pero como sea publicare las dos versiones, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios y sugerencias. el otro se llama ´´mezclando el tiempo´´

* * *

><p><strong><span> capitulo 1 <span>**

**visitas inesperadas y presentaciones **

Todo parecía normal, en el Gremio de Todos Esteban estaba sus Habituales Grupos ruidos risas y peleas anque Esta Vez era mas ruidoso Que Nunca Pues gilardts volvió de nuevo y erza Habia dicho Que al fin era novia de Gerall ademas Que el y Sus dos seguidoras { melodía y ultrea} sí unieron a fairy tail Todos estaba felices Hasta Que Una niebla comenzó a llenar el Gremio Minutos después la niebla sí disipo y Todos vieron una un Grupo, Como de uñas 20 'Personas de Todos al Verlo sí quedaron en Hasta choque erza Que rompió el silencio

'' Quienes son ustedes y de Donde Salieron'' - erza DIJO

'' Me parece que exagera con esa Actitud'' dijo una chica rubia de Que Una vestia unos jeans blancos una camiseta celeste de una manga Botas Hasta Las Rodillas y quien tenia un latigo atado a su cintura

'' Y Usted Quien es para decirme eso '' DIJO erza

'' estas siega, lucy '' dijo la rubia con una risita sacarcastica

Todos Se quedaron en silencio unos Minutos Hasta a Que hablo lucy

'' Eso Es imposible, yo soy lucy '' dijo ella enojada y confundida

'' Ya lo se y no lo niego, Pero créame Lo Que le digo cuando digo Que soy tu Pero 23 años mayor '' dijo la chica con mucha seguridad

'' Que acaba de Decir'' Pregunto erza confundida

'' Lo Que Oiste'' DIJO la chica con el mismo tono que antes

Despues de esto un chico de pelo rosa y otro de pelo naranja se acercaron

'' Lucy-sam ya no diga mas'' Dijeron Ambos al unisono con algo de miedo

'' Ustedes dos cállense Que Esto Es culpa de ustedes claro ademas de Laxus y gajell'' dijo lucy del futuro enojada

'' No es culpa nuestra'' un chico de pelo negro otro rubio Dijeron a la Vez molestos

'' Que si lo es '' dijo Una peli azul bajita vestia con una camiseta negra unos pantalones azules botas bajas negras ella tenia un latigo atado a su cintura

mientras tanto los Actuales Miembros del gremio Esteban Confundidos

'' si ustedes vienen del futuro, Que están haciendo aquí'' dijo una voz al Fondo del gremio rompiendo el silencio

'' Que linda Que era wendy'' dijo otro peli negro vestido con unos patalones negros igual que su camisaun abrigo largo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos unas botas negras y una bufanda al cuello

'' Cállate'' DIJO Otra peli azul al lado de el ella vestia unos shotrs azules una camiseta blanca unos zapatos bajos azules

wendy en eso sale del Fondó del gremio

'' como sabes mi nombre'' pregunto wendy confundida

'' Es'' Complicado dijo el peli negro

en eso aparece romeo

'' Que Pasa aqui '' dijo romeo confundido

'' No estamos Seguros´´ dijo erza

´´ ya había olvidado lo inocente que era´´ dijo la peli azul mirando a romeo

'' callanse los dos y Ya le dijimos'' lucy del futuro dijo enojada

'' No exactamente'' dijo natsu

'' Bueno, primero que idiota que era, como sea nosotros Venimos del futuro Y Somos USTEDES unos 23 años mayores , y estamos aquí Por dos cosas una La idiotez de natsu, Laxus, Gajeel y loki y la otra por que nesecitamos su ayuda '' lucy del futuro dijo

'' No es culpa de nosostros '' Dijeron el peli rosa , el peli naranja , el peli Negro y el rubio al mismo tiempo enojados

'' Si que lo es'' lucy DIJO del futuro mas enojada que antes

'' Que no lo es, Que es culpa de los Hijos de wendy'' DIJO el peli rosa

'' Que infantil eres natsu, culpando a unos Niños '' lucy del futuro aun enojada

'' Lucy-sam Pero es La Verdad'' DIJO El pelinegro que ella cayo antes rascándose la cabeza

'' Romeo-sam De que habla'' lucy del futuro dijo confundida

'' La Verdad ... Ellos'' romeo del Futuro dijo

'' De que habla'' DIJO La peli azul alado de EL

'' Enserio quiere saber'' DIJO romeo del futuro

'' Claro Que Si'' DIJO la peliazul

'' No le diga'' Dijeron el Rubio de el peli Negro y peli de el naranja al unisono asustados

Pero los antes de Que Alguien dijera algo erza los interrumpido

'' Basta de Sus Discusiones Entre USTEDES, Nosotros merecemos Una explicación ademas nos pueden Decir Quien es Quien al Menos o Hasta Eso Es muy Difícil'' DIJO erza

'' Erza cálmate'' DIJO Gerall

'' Ella... bueno... Tiene Razón'' lucy del futuro

'' Y sí décimos ...'' natsu del futuro

'' Si es lo Mínimo Que Podemos HACER'' dijo

''estas segura´´ romeo del futuro

'' Le tendremos Que Decir TODO'' natsu del futuro

'' No me importa'' lucy del futuro

´´ que es todo ´´pregunto wendy

´´ ya lo sabrán ´´ dijo romeo del futuro

´´ que es todo ´´pregunto wendy

´´ ya lo sabrán ´´ dijo romeo del futuro

pov normal

todos los miembros del futuro se presento dejando claro que los que allí estaba eran lucy, natsu, gajeel,laxus,cana,erza, wendy, romeo, Gerall, bisca,gray, lisanna, loki y Max cosa que dejo a sus respectivas versiones del pasado confundidas los chicos del futuro

´´ ahora que se presentaron nos pueden decir que hacen aquí ´´pregunto cana

´´ seguro ´´ dijo lucy del futuro

´´ entoces hablen ´´ dijo erza

´´ bueno estamos aquí por una razón y es que de donde venimos hay una guerra una muy grande que ha cobrado muchas vidas de los miembros del gremio incluyendo las de nuestros hijos mayores ´´ dijo lucy del futuro bajando la mirada

´´ ademas todo lo que ha pasado nos a hecho daño no a arruinado la vida simplemente a provocado desastres ´´ dijo gajeel del futuro

´´ cuantos murieron ´´ pregunto erza

´´ de que va esta guerra ´´ pregunto wendy

´´ como murieron ´´ pregunto laxus

´´ casi todos los que no vinieron con nosotros ´´ dijo lucy del futuro

´´ es por el poder ´´ dijo natsu del futuro

todos al oir esto se quedaron en blanco y muy sorprendidos

Mientras tanto en fairy tail del futuro

´´ damian ven aquí ´´ dijo una chica pelinegra con mechas azules quien vestía una falda azul corta, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul y unas botas

´´ que pasa aqua-san ´´ dijo un chico de cabello rosa con mechas rubias que vestia con una camiseta naranja un chaleco negro unos pantalones negros con detalles naranjas en ambas unas sandalias y una bufanda alrededor del cuello blanca

´´ quiero chocolate ´´ dijo aqua

´´ pero aqua-san ´´dijo damian

´´ que quiero chocolate ´´ volvió a repetir aqua esta vez llorando

como ya creo que solo imaginan aqua es la hija de gray y juvia tiene unos 20 años y damian es hijo de lucy y natsu tiene unos 17 años ambos son pareja y están esperando un hijo

´´ y yo de donde lo saco ´´ dijo damian molesto

´´ y yo que se, solo lo quiero y ya ´´ dijo aqua aun llorando y algo enojada

´´ recuerda que estamos en medio de una guerra ´´ dijo damian

´´ no me importa ´´ dijo aqua seguía llorando

en ese momento a damian le callo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza pero antes de que pasara algo mas entre los dos apareció una pequeña rubia con mechas azules quien tenia unos 3 años y cargaba un vestido azul la niña estaba llorando

´´ papa ´´ dijo la niña llorando

´´ que pasa ´´ dijo damian acercándose a la niña para cargarla

esta niña es luz la primera hija de damian y aqua por ende ya saben quienes son sus abuelos y si estos dos ya tenían una hija como sea en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de unos 26 años de edad de cabello negro recogido en una trenza una camiseta chocolate un chaqueleco blanco unos shorts y unas botas

ya se imaginaran quien es ella, ella es asuka connel la chica al entrar se notaba que estaba herida y sucia ella no paso ni medio segundo desde que entro cuando ella callo al suelo inconsciente al caer damian coloco a luz en el suelo y fue a ayudar a asuka claro otro chico fue mas rápido que el

´´ asuka, esta bien ´´ dijo el chico

este chico es jeremy el segundo hijo de gajeel y levy el tiene unos 17 años es el novio de asuka

´´ asuka ´´ dijo damian

´´ vaquerita despierta, que paso ´´ dijo jeremy

en eso una chica peli azul vestida con unos pantalones azules camisa blanca chaleco azul y unas botas se acerca

´´ déjame ayudarle ´´

´´ por favor ´´ dijo jeremy

esta chica es raily la hija mayor de wendy y romeo ella tiene 15 años { ni pregunten } raily poseía la magia de su madre, ella coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo de asuka para usar su magia tras un rato asuka desperto

´´ asuka ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ esta bien ´´ dijo damian

´´ si, gracias raily´´ dijo asuka

´´ de nada amiga ´´ dijo raily

´´ que paso ´´ preguntaron jeremy y damian al mismo tiempo

´´ se esta poniendo peor cada vez mas ellos ya no les importan nada ´´ dijo asuka

´´ solo espero que nuestros padres arreglen las cosas´´ dijo damian

en eso una luz blanca ilumino el gremio tras disiparse dejo ver a los padres de los chicos que habían ido al pasado a demas de las verciones pasadas de estos al verlos todos alli quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos

´´ que ´´ dijo damian

´´´hacen ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ aquí, si ´´ dijo asuka

´´ su misión no ´´ dijo aqua

´´ era evitar el ´´ dijo raily

´´ pasado ´´ dijo damian

´´ las cosas cambiaron ´´ dijo lucy del futuro

´´ de que hablas ´´ dijo damian

en eso las puertas del gremio vuelven abrirse dejando ver a una chica de unos 15 años peliverde vestida con unos shorts negros una camiseta verde botas y un chaleco negro esta chica es angie justine hija de freid y mira

´´ ellos viene para aca ´´ dijo angie

´´ estamos muertos ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ no quiero morir aun ´´ dijo aqua

´´ no podemos morir ´´ dijo damian

´´ a ellos no les importa ´´ dijo angie

´´ que vamos a hacer ´´ dijo asuka

´´ no se ´´ dijo damian

´´ tengo miedo ´´ dijo luz comenzando a llorar ella estaba al lado de su madre quien la abrazo al verla asi e intento calmarla

´´ hay que hacer algo y ya ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ somos muy jovenes para morir ´´ dijo raily

´´ ya dejen de chillar y piense ´´ dijo erza del futuro

´´ como quieres que piense ´´ dijo damian

´´ solo hazlo ´´ erza del futuro volvio a repetir algo enojada

´´ donde esta el mini jerall ´´ dijo raily

esto dejo a todos los de fairy tail del pasado confundidos

´´ no lo se ´´ dijo angie

´´ y la enana de tu hermana ´´ dijo damian mirando a jeremy

´´ y yo que se ´´ dijo jeremy encogiéndose de hombros

´´ estamos aqui idiotas ´´ dijeron un chico peliazul y una chica peliazul al mismo tienmpo

el chico es gabriel fernandez hijo de erza y jerall y la chica es lili redflox la hija de gajeel y levy

* * *

><p>espero que les a ya gusta dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 lagrimas

capitulo 2 espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios

* * *

><p>capitulo 2<p>

´´ primero no nos digan idiotas ´´ dijo damian

´´ segundo donde se habian metido ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ eso no les importa ´´ dijo gabriel

´´ como sea, digan que tiene un plan ´´ dijo angie

´´ si, la verdad ´´ dijo lili

´´ y es ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ usar la habilidad de luz ´´ dijo gabriel

´´ no inventes no lo haras ´´ dijo damian

´´ excsacto no usaras a mi hija para esto ´´ dijo aqua

´´ calmense, ella va a estar bien solo hara un hechizo ´´ dijo gabriel

´´ que no ´´ dijo damian molesto

´´ vamos, vamos ´´ dijo lili

´´ enserio dejalo, no te dejaran ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ no te metas ´´ dijo lili

´´ no me digas que no me meta y busquen otra idea ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ no hay otra ´´ dijo gabriel

´´ si hay otra ´´ dijo una rubia que habia aparecido de la nada

´´ sandra volviste ´´ dijo damian

´´ si, pero luego hablamos de eso como sea hay que salir de aqui y crear un plan ´´ dijo sandra

´´ bueno idea, pero como lo hacemos ´´ dijo angie

´´ que cada uno se vale por si mismo ´´ dijo sandra

´´ eres mala ´´ dijo gabriel

´´ y a donde vamos ´´ dijo damian

´´ a la mansion ´´ dijo sandra

´´ genial, mas facil nos matan ´´ dijo damian con sarcasmo luego se levanto del suelo y se acerco a aqua

´´ espera y nosotros que no podemos teletrasportanos que hacemos ´´ dijo gabriel

´´ vayan por lo tuneles ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ crueles ´´ dijo lili

´´ bueno,que mal ´´ dijo aqua

´´ usen a sus padres ´´ dijo damian

´´ buena idea ´´ dijo lili

´´ espera tu vendras verdad´´ dijo aqua mirando a damian

´´ lo siento yo me quedo ´´ dijo damian

´´ pero damian ´´ dijo aqua con los ojos humedos

´´ sabes que tengo que hacerlo ´´ dijo damian

´´ pero si algo te pasa ´´ dijo aqua

´´ dos nombres luz y alai no tengo que decirte mas ´´ dijo damian

aqua se quedo callada y no dijo mas nada y hizo lo que le dijeron claro no sin antes darle un beso a su novio

´´ y tu jeremy te quedas o no ´´ dijo asuka

´´ sabes que me quedo ´´ dijo jeremy

asuka solo asintio, luego cada uno se junto con sus padres del pasado y futuro y se teletrasportaron menos jeremy y damian, un rato despues en la mansion

´´ por que dejaron que dos de los suyos se quedaran ´´ dijo makaro mirando a los mienbros del futuro

´´ eso es cosa de ellos ´´ dijo erza F

´´ ellos saben lo que hacen ´´ lucy F

´´ deberias descansar ´´ gray F mirando a su hija

´´ no quiero ´´ dijo ella aun llorando

´´ sabes que el areglara todo ´´ dijo lucy F

´´es verdad, va a estar bien ´´ dijo juvia F, todos lo decian tratando de calmarla pero nada funcionaba

´´ ustedes no entiende ´´ dijo ella casi gritando

´´ aqua , tiene razon ustedes no lo entiende ´´ dijo asuka de la nada, todos voltiaron a verla

´´ que dices ´´ dijo raeli

´´ a lo que me refiero es que ustedes nunca pasaron por lo que jeremy, aqua, luz, alai, lin, ren, diego, asuna, damian y yo pasamos ´´ dijo asuka

´´ explicate ´´ dijo gabriel molesto

´´ a ver no te moleste pero es la verdad, para nosotros ustedes estaban muertos es mas algunos ni exsistian , ninguno de los jovenes tuvieron que pasar por lo que nosotros, nosotros pasamos 10 años en la guerra y ustedes solo llevan unos meses que no digo que sea una tonteria pero fuero 10 años y aun seguimos, si mal no recuerdo nosotros tuvimos que buscarnos la vida, una casa y dinero para sobrevivir nosotros vimos morir a luz, alai, lin, ren,asuna y diego ustedes si les dolio pero no como nosotros que lo vimos con nuestro propios ojos y despues de todo esto te sigue molestando ´´ dijo asuka seria

´´pero eso no es razon para quejarse ´´ dijo gabriel molesto

´´ nadie se queja, solo decimos que no lo van a entender como nosotros ´´ dijo aqua que habia dejando llorar

´´ entoces, que quieren ´´ dijo lili

´´ que no digan que entienden cuando no es asi ´´ dijo aqua molesta

´´ bueno ya basta, entiendo que fuera dificili y que nunca por 10 años les fuera facil y que no entendamos del todo pero como quieren que lo intentemos si no hablan del tema ademas aqua si sigues asi te vas a hacer daño ´´ dijo juvia F cansada de tanta discucion

todos la voltearon a ver, en especial asuka, aqua y gabriel

´´enserio quieren saber´´ dijo asuka

´´ si, en especial yo quiero saber que paso con alai y los mellizos ´´ dijo lucy F

´´ yo quiero saber que paso con diego ´´ dijo bisca F

´´ yo que le paso a asuna ´´ dijo erza F

´´ yo quiero saber que fue de luz ´´ gray F

´´ estabien les diremos ´´ dijeron aqua y asuka al mismo tiempo

En el gremio

´´ damian haras esto de verdad ´´ dijo jeremy

´´ y tu lo haras ´´ dijo damian serio

´´ si lo hare ´´ dijo jeremy serio

´´ igual yo ´´ dijo damian

* * *

><p>una pregunta quiere que haga una seccion de preguntas en la que los personajes responda sus preguntas sobre los capítulos<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Academia Mistyc parte 1

**hola aquí el tercer cap espero que les guste y quiero comentes plis hágame feliz ademas me dejan ideas para desarrollar los cap y me ayudan a mejorar**

**Descargo de responsabilidad ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenece si no a mashima por que si fuera mio ya todos tendrían hijos y hubiera yaoi y gore pero que mas da aquí el capitulo **

* * *

><p>capitulo 3<p>

Academia Mystyc

a ver todo comienza 3 meses después de el incidente - comenzó asuka - cuando entramos a la academia Mistyc-

Flashback 9 años y 6 meses antes

bienvenido a la academia Mistyc - dijo una mujer rubia alta oji azul vestida con una falda larga negra camisa blanca saco negro y tacones negros

bueno ahora a sus salones - dijo un peli negro vestido igual que la chica solo que con pantalones y sapatos de cuero negro

tras estas palabras una peli negra miro a los 9 chicos que estaban parados a lado de ella y les dijo

- escuchen los llevare a sus salones ahy se quedan todo el día hasta que los busque al menos que su maestros les pidan salir - dijo la pelinegra los 9 chicos asintieron, primero la chica dejo a dos rubios y un peli verde en un salon para niños de 2-4 años de edad después dejo a dos chicas peli azul, una rubia, un pelirosa y un peli negro en otro salon para niños d años o de primer grado a tercero de primera tras esto se fue a su salon niños de 6 grado de primaria el dia se paso tranquilo y así se pasaron los días para asuka, jeremy, luz, alai, lin, ren, asuma, damian, diego, neliel y aqua

fin del flasback

si, al entrar a la academia Mistyc a la cual entramos luego de una pequeña mision - aqua continuo

la academia Mistyc esta diseñada para niños prodigios a los cuales entrenan con el propocito de ser magos sin magia pero fuertes como para destruir a un ejercito de magos de clase SS sin armas - dijo asuka

la academia entrenaba sin importar la edad, mas bien se dividían por el desempeño de cada estudiante - aqua

y anque durante los primer año se divide en acuerdo a las edades ya que es como adaptación pero después te vas según tu desempeño - asuka

y como es eso - erza F

se divide asi - comenzó aqua - existen 15 escuadrones, el primero el negro que es el mas fuerte y el que se encarga de las peleas mas complicadas o cuerpo a cuerpo, segundo el blanco se encarga de las investigaciones y buscar información , el tercero el rojo encargado de curar y las medicinas , el cuarto azul se encarga de conseguir armas es decir conseguirlas y modificarlas , el quinto morado se encarga de recoger información dentro del campo, el sexto el naraja se encarga de los suministros para las misiones, el séptimo celeste se encarga de la seguridad, el octavo el gris se encarga de la comunicación , el noveno chocolate se encarga de pelear peleas ´´sencillas´´ , el décimo verde caña se encarga de investigar todo lo que den el segundo, el cuarto y quinto escuadrón, el undécimo rojo vino se encarga de la tegnologia , duodécimo violeta , decimotercero dorado, decimocuarto plateado y decimoquinto crema los ultimos 4 se dedica a ser refuerzo del resto de los escuadrones

pero eso es imposible - gray F

no lo es - dijo aqua

y a que escuadrón pertenecían cada uno - bisca F

bueno asuma, alai y luz pertenecía al primero, jeremy yo al cuarto, diego al tercero, aqua y damian el quinto, y los gemelos al décimo - dijo asuka

ya veo - erza F

como sea espero que damian y jeremy este bien - asuka

igual yo - aqua

por que lo dices - bisca F

mama, papa estará bien - dijo la pequeña peli azul de luz

si, tu papa se sabe cuidar - dijo aqua

y papa - dijo un pequeño peli negro que apareció de la nada

si, mi niño, papa estará bien - asuka

en el gremio

jeremy enserio crees que funcione - damian

si, lo creo y debemos hacer que funcione - jeremy


End file.
